


Veronica, Don't You Cry

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Heather McNamara conforts Veronica about the events that lead them up to here.





	Veronica, Don't You Cry

“Hey Veronica, don't you cry.” Heather McNamara started slowly singing as she sat on Veronica's bed, trying to cheer up the other girl sitting crossed legged next to her on the bed, crying into a pillow. “Take a sad song and make it better.” She continued singing as Veronica’s tears starting hitting the blanket under the two girls. Veronica looked up from the pillow and at Heather and wiped a tear away from her face.  
“How can I make it better? Four people are dead because of me!” Veronica shouted.  
Heather was momentarily taken aback. She knew that Veronica didn't mean to shout, or make Heather feel bad. She was just frustrated with herself about what had happened the past month. “Heather wasn't your fault. That was his plan, you didn't know…” she tried to soothe Veronica as she started crying into a pillow again.  
“Kurt and Ram shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have gone along with Duke’s plan...I just felt like I had to, y’know? Like I needed to be popular to stay happy.” She said sadly, trying not to cry herself when she remembered what her and Duke had done to Veronica that lead to Kurt and Ram’s demise. Almost every memory including Duke was cursed in her mind now, and every memory including Chandler was bittersweet. She couldn't blame Veronica for those memories being like that, however. She couldn't blame Veronica for anything.  
“And him...I'm just so sorry about him…” she trailed off and pressed her lips together. She and Martha had agreed to not say JD’s name until Veronica was over the whole thing. His name just seemed to set off her crying, and Heather didn't blame her for crying at that. She was in love with him, and he was gone and she watched him go.  
“It should have been me.” Veronica suddenly said, shaking Heather out of her thoughts. “What? What do you mean it should have been you?” Heather asked. She was shocked at the words coming out of Veronica's mouth right now.  
“I should have blown up. I was just as bad as him.”  
“No, you're not.”  
“I killed them too!” Veronica burst out, more tears forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Her voice got quieter, so much so it was such a whisper that Heather could barely hear. “I helped him…”  
“You didn't know…” Heather said sadly, running her fingers through Veronica’s hair.  
“I should have known. What was I thinking? Falling in love with a boy like that. I should have known the outcome.” Veronica’s voice had gotten a little louder from the last time she spoke, but it still was in a quiet whisper.  
“You can't predict love.” Heather said, fidgeting around with her hands in an attempt to not look at Veronica in this state. Her eyes were red and so puffy from crying you could barely see her pupils through them, her cheeks had been stained with tears since the pep rally,  
Veronica gave a small tear muffled laugh before the tears started to flow heavier than ever. “Thats...T-that’s the most philosophical thing y-you’ve ever said.” She finally spit out through tears. “What's that mean?” Heather asked with fake curiously littering her tone, and she was just trying to get another laugh out of Veronica. She loved the way the other girl laughed. It was soft and warm, and when she heard it a weird tingling sensation runs up her spine. She enjoys that sensation, however. It makes her heart full. Veronica gave another tear muffled laugh, and this one lasted longer than the other. She decided this was her chance, and she held Veronica's wet cheek in the palm of her hands as she pressed her own lips against Veronica’s.  
Veronica's lips where everything Heather thought they could possibly be and beyond. From the second Heather laid eyes on Veronica, her little lesbian heart started to flutter. She imagined what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her lips against hers in a way of love and trust. She imagined Veronica's lips to be as soft as her smile, but tough like her fiery personality, and that her lips tasted sweet with a little bite of sourness that just barely hit your tongue. But the kiss was better than she could've ever imagined it to be. Her lips were even softer against Heather’s own then she could have possibly thought to be possible, and they almost felt on fire as they pressed up against hers. Her lips were more sour than Heather thought they would be, but she did like her girls with a bit of tang rather than bland and boring. While she was feeling all this, she didn't even notice Veronica had accepted the kiss and returned her affections.  
As they pulled back, Heather was blown away by all that the kiss had been. She saw a large red blush covering almost all of Veronica’s face, and Heather imagined hers was even more of a blushing mess.  
“I-I...I didn't know I wanted that…” Veronica said slowly after the silent shock between the two had settled. A small smile crept onto Veronica's lips, and it made Heather's heart soar that she had helped cause that beautiful smile.  
“I knew I wanted that, but I couldn't imagine how amazing it was…” Heather said, smiling as she saw Veronica's tears start to clear up.  
Heather was proud of herself. Not only had she kissed the girl she had been crushing on for a while, she had made her laugh, she had made that soft smile that rested on the girl’s cheeks. She had made Veronica's crying cease, she had made her feel better.  
“Do you wanna do it again?” Heather asked suddenly, pulling a strand of curly blonde hair out of her face and back under her ear.  
Veronica's blush, which had started to retreat, was back and redder than ever. She finally nodded slowly and said “Yeah, I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what this is either. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
